Reverant Praise
by redex
Summary: UkitakeKyuraku. Shunsui can't help but feel that he has been touched by a god. [oneshot]


More non-quotated dialogue. Yuupi.

* * *

Ukitake Jyuushiro was worthy of whorship, Shunsui decided lazily as he kissed his way up and down said man's head and shoulders.

His movements were reverant, containing only what lust there was to be found in love.

_Hmmm_

Jyuushiro had awakened to the caresses of his lover and the pushing of the dawn above the hills.

He knew and understood these moments of revelation, rare as they were. Usually, he waited them out. But this time, he figured Shunsui could use a little prodding. He was leaving on a mission the next day, and Ukitake did not want to be sitting at home wondering if Kyuraku would make it home alive.

Because he knew, knew with the knowlege of aeons, that if he left the fire to burn inside Shunsui, it would eat him from the inside out.

_What has brought this mood on_ he asked quietly, hands grasping the sides of a mass of wavy brown hair, and gently removing it from it's ministrations.

There was a pause as their eyes met, and the old lust pooled and flickered in Jyuushiro's stomach. He licked his lips, and did not remove his hands.

Finally, Kyuraku looked away.

_Kurosaki is getting married._

Ukitake's eyes widened and his heart fluttered at the connotations.

_Married? To whom? Surely not..._

He fell silent as his partner gave him a little smile.

_A summer wedding. In Japan. Apparently, she's already pregnant._

Shunsui was acting flippant, but Jyuushiro gave him a sad look, and he chuckled into his pale shoulder, covering his eyes with nearly see-though skin and fragile bones.

_We're getting old, Jyuu-chan. Don't you want a family._

His voice is low, and rough, like he might cry. Jyuushiro hopes that he hasn't gotten up early for a few drinks, but is reassured by the fact that his body does not feel like it has been left behind since the last night.

_Well, as much as I like your kimono, Shunsui, I don't think you'd make much of a woman. And as much as I admire Zaraki-san, I don't think we could handle adopting children._

He strived to keep his tone light, smoothing the hair back from Shunsui's whiskered face. He felt the face press deeper into his neck and swollowed, the brushing of eyelashes making him hyper-aware of his skin.

But then the warm breath left him, and yes, Shunsui was looking at him almost tearfully, deep brown eyes warm and melting.

_You're so beautiful, Jyuu-chan. Don't tell me you plan on staying with me forever._

Ah, this. What it always came back to.

_Of course I do, Shunsui. Who else would I go to? You are my other half._

A long argument, never won, never lost.

There foreheads met first, and then their lips, as hesitant as the first time, as passionnate as the last, as loving as every single one. Jyuushiro wrapped his arms around Shunsui's neck and revelled in the security, the weightlessness this gave him, all the while fighting back, giving something for the other captain to push against and release some of that restless energy.

A knock on the door. Sheets pooling around hips and tenting above the both of them as Shunsui rose onto his hands and knees.

_Come in._

It was only Rukia. Ukitake had sensed her reitsu the moment she entered the apartments, and there was no point in hiding anything from her. The door slid open. He had thought about maybe trying to be less loud sometimes, but when those hands were on him, and lips, and _oh, god, harder_, it somehow slipped his mind.

She was blushing furiously at the two naked men in bed, but had developed a good habit of looking down at the floor when entering a room in the morning.

_Go-good morning Ukitake-taishou, Kyuraku-taishou._

_Good morning, Rukia-san_

Jyuushiro saw the charm flick on and hastily caught the sheet before it fell off and created a perminant blush on Rukia's cheeks.

_Rukia, can you take care of things for me this morning? And if Nanao-san shows up looking for Shunsui, tell her I'll send him to her this afternoon._

Shunsui gave Jyuushiro a gleeful look, a flash of a hidden, grateful smile.

_Of course, sir. Have a good...er...rest._

And the door slid shut with maybe a little more force than was nessisary as Rukia fled the scene. Shunsui's smile had softened, and he bent down to kiss the side of Jyuushiro's neck, restarting his obscure form of whorship. Jyuushiro himself slid his hands up Shunsui's back, letting the sheet fall, and into the fine hair at the back of his neck. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a long sigh, stretching his legs out.

_Shunsui... _he murmured, lazily shifting his hips and interested member, eyes almost-shut. He knew how to look alluring when Shunsui needed baiting, it was no hard trick.

He was reassured by a low noise, halfway between a moan and a sigh.

He knew that Shunsui's reverant lips would get there in time. And he was willing to wait.

* * *

Go outside. 


End file.
